Harry Potter and the bloodline limits
by wejx89
Summary: Harry's Parents were not at their hom when Voldemort attacked. But harry defeated him still. What powers did he use? What is the sharingan and how much money does he have again? Follow harry and his family through his live while he defeats evil.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter and the Bloodline limits

By wejx89

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter or Naruto. The owners are Masashi Kishimoto and Joanne K. Rowling. This story is purely for entertainment and not for any sorts of income.

It was a good day for the boy who lived. Or rather he had a great live. His parents were alive he had a sweet little sister ,brother and two little girl twins as little sisters. He was almost 10 years old himself and people called him a genius prodigy. Not only because he survived the killing curse when he was one also because he had an IQ of almost 220 not to talk about his magical core which was still growing strong the reason apparently the killing curse.

When Voldemort hit him on a day his parents where out with the order Voldemort, who had been told the location of Potter manor by the traitor Peter Pettigrew walked in and tried to kill him. No one knew what happened ( except Harry who didn't tell anyone) they only found some leftovers of Voldemort's wand and a big black flame that didn't stop burning until a week later no matter what anyone tried.

So the failed curse attacked Harry's magical core and started expanding it and still it didn't stop growing at an frightening speed. He was very smart and had what his parents knew already mastered all 4 year spells the patronus and occlumency and legillimens.

What they didn't know was that he had also mastered 5 and 6 year spells and was well on his way one year 7. He loved his family more then anything else and would die for them a thousands times. He always cooked for them or helped out in the house. Had always time to play with his siblings no matter what he did. Especially his youngest sister Rose had grown him to the heart and was ready to spend his day with her just to see her smile.

He often played quidditch with his father. The twins were Serenity and Lily were 9 years old and were already emitting a beauty that would make many man fall over their foots when they would mature, not that harry wouldn't kill these guys first for looking at his sisters like that.

Even though he was close and looked like his father he was more as a bookworm like his father sometimes called him. He loved reading but he also tested and mastered everything he put his mind on. He had the strongest connection to his mother who still looked like a goddess out of a Greek saga. She always was there for him and helped whenever he had a problem. She was able to read him like no other and he found that both comforting and frightening alike. He had always loved his mother and promised to never ever make her disappointed of him especially when she found it so great that he was a such a genius who took his study time serious. He also worked out a lot because he soon saw that a lot of wizards lacked in the physical apartment. He had broad shoulder a six pack and had a very athletic figure that aloud him much movement but still let him have the power to knock his opponents out or at least daze them.

He had shinning emerald eyes and long black hair that fell to his shoulders. If people would look at him the first time they would say he got his appearance of his father except the long silky hair and his eyes that he got from his mother. But Harry Potter had a secret or rather a darker secret. The secret that explained what happened that fateful Halloween when he got his curse scar.

He had a strong glamour on himself since he was five then on his fifth birthday he activated his second bloodline limit. The bloodline of the Kaguya clan. The ability to control grow and shape his bones and make them harder then steel. Normally this wasn't to happen but the failed killing curse had also activated ancient gene codes that would respond in certain situations like when the curse was about to hit harry. He activated the sharingan the power of the Uchiha clan on of the oldest clans there had been, a clan of fighters, of ninjas.

The sharingan gave the ability to predict the movements of the enemy seven seconds before the enemy made them. It also gave the ability to copy all techniques that weren't had any hand signs or hand movements in them. One of the last abilities gained was the power to watch through all illusions. The last power of the normal sharingan was the ability to put your enemies into illusions only with eye contact, with eye contact the user could also start to read the mind of the victim to a certain degree. The last power of the Uchiha clan was special and only 3 people in the history of the Uchiha clan had ever unlocked it. It was called the Mangekyu Sharingan.

It gave the user three special powers to be used:

Tsukoyomi:

An illusion unable to break where the user trapped in a nightmare world where user had total control over everything. The technique would be able to torture the victim for 72 hours in that world while only a second passed in real time. And the worst thing was that the victim often thought that the 72 hours were over when only one second had passed in the nightmare world.

Amaterasu:

Its summons enormous black flames that burn everything the user fixes his eyes upon. The flames burn through everything and will continue to burn for seven days and seven days before they extinguish.

Susanoo:

A technique that summons forth a spiritual being that holds the ancient sword Sakenagi longsword able to seal everything it touches away in its steel. It is the last and most deadly ability of the Mangekyu Sharingan.

Each time Harry would activate the sharingan his eyes would turn blood red with three black tomoes swirling around. If Harry activated the Mangekyu the three tomoes would connect and form triangle with a hole in the middle.

The power of the Kaguya clan was to manipulate bones and let them grow out of there bodies and use them as spears swords or catch a enemies of guard and let him be turned to little pieces when he fell into the spiky bones. The bone structure of a Kaguya was so hard that it was almost impossible to be cut open or to be crushed by something, their hairs were normally black with their hair cut in a zigzag pattern to the back of their head. They also had two red dots over their eyes. The Kaguya clan had five special dances and one long range attack.(will be explained later on)

Right now Harry was watching himself in the mirror and frowned. He had been surprised when his mother had come to him and told that they had been invited to join the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and his family together with a few other chosen guests for a private Christmas party.

Normally he would have told his mother that he wouldn't come but he knew that you couldn't say no to an invitation of the MoM. So now he looked at his dress robe with disdain. It had whether movement capability nor defense proportions. He knew he was a bit paranoid but the old tomoes of the old clans had hammered it into his head that he should always be on guard like old Moody would say "CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!". He slowly walked out of his room and downstairs only to be greet with a little head of red hair.

"_Big bro look how I look what do you think will I look good at the party?_"asked his little energetic little sister Rose.

With a small chuckle he looked at his sisters choice of dress and couldn't help but admire how sweet and innocent she looked in that small Rosa dress with a rose pattern made on it.(sorry I'm a guy and have no idea of clothes for a little 4 year old ). Soon his others sisters came and asked what he thought of their dresses.

Apparently his opinion was a important as their mothers because he was their big brother and the sweetest big brother imaginable as the three little girls always said about him. It was kinda true even though John always said he was being girly when he was playing with his sisters but Harry didn't care because they were everything to him.

His two sisters had identical red dresses with different flowers imprinted and just looked like he wanted to hug them and not let them go. It was typical that Harry would feel that he should protect them from the world especially when he was a genius and was the eldest child. It was natural wanting to protect his siblings and that is what he swore to do even at the cost of his live.

As he waited in the hall for his brother mother and father he thought the rest of his family. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. His fathers best friends at school and later in life. They always came over and played with the kids or teached them some things not that it was necessary for Harry because he took everything up like a sponge which amazed everyone to no end. He often watched together with Remus when would play quidditch with Sirius. But Remus was the quite person and that was something Harry enjoyed because he often could talk with Remus about different things like the ministry, hogwarts and how it is to be a werewolf and how he copes with it each month.

He was slowly brought out of his thoughts by the hand that was shaking his shoulder. He looked up and saw his mothers face with an affectionate smile on it.

"_Harry have you been lost in thoughts again hee you are so much like me in some things ... harry are you listening?"_asked his mother.

But Harry didn't answer because he was staring at her. He couldn't understand that there could be a being as beautiful as his mother but here she was. She had a long dress that covered her long legs. It was purple with no arm sleeves and had a purple rose put over the heart. Her long red hair was falling over her back and her earrings were red rubies it looked like.

"_Mom .. you look simply stunning_" he finally choked out with a slight blush covering his cheeks. His mother just grinned at him and whispered in his ear.

"_you don't look to bad either son ,even now women will droll over you... what is going to happen in a few years then?_"

"_Mom stop that_" harry whined ,a full face blush covering him after his mothers comment.

"_Come one harry lets meet the others at the fireplace to floo to the ministers place OK honey? And don't worry everything is going to be ok its just a party what could happen? That you fall while you're dancing. You know how to dance, are a polite boy, look stunning, and you are famous._" his mother encouraged him.

With that they walked into the grand floo room of potter manor and harry could see his father in his clothes and noticed that they wore identical. Both black with long arm sleeves together with a white rose stuffed in the robe.

"_ok everyone ready ok I go first , then lily ,then the twins and last harry with rose ok? Alright!_" with that James took a bit floopulver and cast it in the fire and screamed "_FUDGE MANOR!_" and vanished in green flames. This process repeated itself tills it was only Harry and Rose left."OK_ rose ready _?" when he got a nod as answer he also took the pulver threw it in the fire and softly yet clearly said " _FUDGE MANOR!_" and disappeared alongside his sister.

The party was boring and harry had to wonder how many words a politician could get out in one breath. One boring speech followed the next and harry could see that not even he was bored. All the children of the different guests were watching with slowly dropping eyes while others were idly playing their fingers.

_Oh come on _he thought_ there has to be something to do ok harry think, we have danced and I have taken some of the girls my age ,the ministers daughter, my mother and the twins and some of the older women who I know and like for a dance, man my feet are killing me, well it was worth it everyone was looking at me amazed and I want to show them what I can. Then we all have song some Christmas songs BORING and all these old guys can't even sing a simple song right. OK what is next speech of some guys and then by the minister and then we dance shortly and then we can go home finally I have promised rose that I would dance with her because she couldn't dance here. o man will this fossil ever shut up I'm dieing here and not just of boredom I'm dieing because of the bullshit in the air._

"_... and with that I would like to once again thank our minister of ma.."_BANG!! with a great blast the doors to the ball hall were thrown open and vampires and death eaters ran in throwing stunner's and other harmless spells but none of the guests could react because they had left their wands at the guards outside the door ,the same guards that now lied in a pool of their one blood. Quickly all guests were captured and brought to the middle of the room were they were bound. A death eater was walking by and looked at harry and his scar then at harry s mother who stood a bit away together with the other women and children. He grabbed harry despite the protests of a few bound aurors and James and dragged him in front of the prisoners. Then he let another person take Lily in front and pushed her to her knees tears falling down her cheeks.

"_well look what we have here. We just want to make a little problem and kill some aurors and perhaps the minister and who do we find? The boy who lived and his little traitor family with their mudblood mother! Lets see how the great Saviour of the wizarding world can handle pain Cruc.._" said the big death eater out but lost the last word when he saw the look on Harry face and his cold green eyes.

" _Let my mother and my family go.. now!_" he threatened with a voice devoid of all emotions. " _or what? Are you gonna try to stop us if we would try to kill them boy you're only ten years old_" the death eater taunted with a slight fear in his eyes. "_i said let them go or die scum_" harry said and the worst was not what he said but how he said it he said it like he knew that he could kill them. "_boys I think this boy need some manners I believe if we would rape his mother and sisters in front of him he would understand get the girls here!_"the leader bellowed and with that harry s sisters were dragged forth. "_harry honey everything will be alright for you everything will be alright honey._" lily said to harry but more to herself. "_shut up you bitch lets see how you scream with me inside yourself_" and with that the leader made an attempt to rip of lily dress but suddenly harry stood before him his hand holding the DE hand and said in a cold whisper that echoed through out the silent hall."_I told you to leave my family alone, now you die!" _

And with that he gave the DE an uppercut and a kick in the stomach from which the De was sent into a wall and fell on the floor from which he didn't stand up from. The death eaters were paralyzed from the killing intent that harry emitted and the prisoners looked at him in awe.

Harry took of his shirt and showed everyone his chest. Slowly a white bone started popping out and th everyones horror and surprise Harry ripped it out and everyone could see that it was shaped like a sword."_what the hell is that!_" screamed one DE.

"T_hat you fool is a bone but not just any bone but one of my bones which means that it is harder then steel. I have the bloodline limit of the Kaguya clan which lets me control my bones freely. I can pop them out, regrow and even shape them where and how I want. So... shall we begin the slaughter? TSUBAKI NO_ _MAI!"_

harry screamed and began to stab the DE with unknown speed while the vampires tried to grab him the DE cast curses in all directions until one spell got him and sent him into a wall where he fell down and the stone wall on top of him.

" Harry!" screamed his mother and fell to the ground unable to believe that her baby boy had died.

"That little shit.. get his mother her now I want to give her some payback for what her monster of a son has done to us and then the girls are next... kill the rest damn what a failure." shouted one DE.

But suddenly a voice called out:"MAI...SAWARABI NO MAI!" and suddenly big bones started popping out of the ground and impaled 30 Vampires and some DE's. Then a black flame came out of the rubble where harry had fallen and ate the stone away before jumping on a few unsuspecting DE's and burning them to ashes in the matter of seconds.

"What the hell that are the same flames in which Voldemort died in where did they come from..."James trailed off when suddenly a figure came out of the smoke it was Harry but he had his sharingan active and all person recoiled seeing him with red eyes with black tomoes. "Harry what happened to your eyes and why are they bleeding" asked a worried Lily Potter.

"Mother this is the bloodline of the Uchiha clan the greatest clan of the ancient ninja world and my eyes are bleeding because I used Amaterasu which takes great stain on the eyes... now who is next I have barely gone warm. KARAMATSU NO MAI!

Harry yelled out and bones started popping out of his body.

Then he started to spin and began to rip all death eaters in pieces who came to close to the spinning form of doom. As he stopped he looked around and saw that there were only a handful of death eaters left and most of the Vampires had already retreated while their leader watched Harry with something close to hunger?

Now the DE began to panic seeing they had almost no men left and started to run to the door but harry got the last of them when he shot his finger top bones as bullets with a outcry of HESSENDAN.

Now Harry was alone with the leader of the Vampires who slowly took out a great looking sword."_you know_" he said " _I was once a great warrior when I was human and I would like to see your best. My best sword against your best bone feel up for it?_" " _of course lets see then. TENSAIKA NO MAI!"_

And with that harry began to take his hand to his neck while his spinal column slowly began to rise out of his body. He grasped it ripped it out. All people gasped and a woman fainted when they saw that he had just ripped out his spinal column while his family couldn't believe that he was so cold but yet so protecting of them. " _Lets get this party on the road_." and with that Harry disappeared only to reappear a second later behind the vampire lord trying to slice him in two. But the vampire dodged and the two danced the most dangerous dance in the world, the dance of death, where one mistake could be your end and where you had to use every chance to defeat your enemy.

Everyone watched in the hall watched with fascination how every time Harry or the vampire would get a hit it would regrow or a bone would pop out and block the attack. In the end both of them were panting when the vampire let out a scream and charged him trying to surprise him." _this is the end_" he yelled as he tried to stab him in the chest when ten bones popped out and held his sword.

" _unbelievable isn't it as long as I have bones I cannot be hurt my bone structure doesn't allow it, I cannot be pierced stamped or otherwise hurt in such a way ,not even if you would hurl Gryffindor tower on me I wouldn't die. This is my ultimate defense because these bones pop out naturally. A natural defense. This is the end_!" and with that he just his sword to let it become a whip that held the vampire lord in his place.  
"_before the end please tell me you're name so I know the name of the person who made me almost fall before him when all these others couldn't do it_" he asked.

" _my name I have forgotten but I am the third vampire lord of the west also known as Count Vladimir Dragulia."( yeah I know pretty normal right? Couldn't come up with a better name) " alright it was an honor to fight you_" with that he took out a long bone out of his chest and held it to Dragulias heart

" _goodbye"_ he muttered before plunging it in and ending the vampire lords life. As all eyes where on the boy who had just defeated 30 death eaters and at least 20 vampires plus a vampire lord he walked to the corner where he had thrown the death eater who had wanted to rape his mother.

He put him to eye level and let his own eyes form the Mangekyu sharingan. " _never ever has anyone said such a thing about my family in my presence and gotten away unpunished_" and with these words he said the word to destroy the death eater:"_Tsukoyomi_" he whispered and the death eater found himself bound to a cross with a red moon hanging over him with Harry standing before him together with hundreds of copies of himself all equipped with a katana.

" _72 hours of torture start now_" the Harry's said and with that they plunged the swords into him making him let out a long scream of pain. They continued with stapping him in all places for what seemed an eternity and when they stopped he let out a breath of relief thinking that the 72 hours where finished but the next words shattered all hope that he would leave here with his mind intact. "_71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds left_" and so he let out a unearthly scream of pain and felt his mind shatter.

For everyone outside a second passed before the DE let out a scream of more pain that a human could fathom before slumping down. Harry just looked at him for a moment before blood started falling out of his eyes and he let his sharingan fade to his normal emerald eyes. He slowly turned around and faced the prisoners and everyone could see the sweat and the slight waver of his feet as he turned around and softly spoke to them.

" _I am sorry you had to see me like this but I will defeat and kill anyone who threatens my family and __especially my mother. Now could anyone please catch me I used to much chakra ... damn it._" he spoke before he fell with a loud DUNK.

"_HARRY!_" his family screamed and rushed to his side. Then they heard him murmur .

"_goddammit dying is one thing but dying from chakra depletion is just plain boring. If I cant live a long live I want to go out with a bang damn it._"

"_harry honey how when how did you learn to do this when did you grow so powerful. Just sleep for now everything will be alright you're just tired my boy_." lily said to him with tears falling down her face.

"_OK ...mom... so.. tired ..._" he said as he collapsed into sleep."

Minister Fudge walked to the door and screamed for some guards. Soon enough 5 aurors came in and were shocked with how the ball hall looked like.

"_what happened here minister are you hurt how did they get here who killed them?_" they all asked at once.

" _well you idiots, they got through your idiotic guard, then took us prisoners and tried to rape Mrs. Potter and their daughters when their eldest son started to rip the death eaters to pieces with strange abilities. Then he fought against a vampire lord and killed him and then fell into sleep because exhaustion. How the hell did you guys become aurors, we all had to watch as young Mr. Potter sacrificed his innocence to protect us and you just barge in here and ask what happened. You are supposed to protect the boy and us not the other way around. Now get medics in here for the hero who saved us all again. The poor boy ,he looks completely exhausted. WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GET MOVING!_"

fudge bellowed the last part at the shocked aurors who ran faster then ever to comblie with the minister wishes. Fudge gathered himself and turned to the crowd and spoke.

"_I am so sorry that this has happened and that young Mr. Potter had to kill to protect us when it was the job of the aurors. I am deeply sorry and hope you forgive me for this mistake._" he plead.

"_I think I speak for all of us when I say that if Harry gets alright then none of us will hold a grudge against you. Also what will you do with Harry now Minister?_" asked Lily.

"_Thank you Mrs. Potter for your kind words. My plans for Harry are first to heal him give out an article in the Daily Prophet and later an order of Merlin first class and two of them so Harry has one for his display of power today and the destruction of V-Vo-oh dammit Voldemort._" he almost whispered the last word while most of the guest gasped at hearing the dark lord name.

"_But also I would like that you and I have a talk with Harry about his unusual abilities because even that eye thing of him destroyed Voldemort so I'm not sure how he got it and is using it. OK Mrs. Potter?_" Fudge asked.

The aurors came back with some medics who quickly ran to Harry and performed many scans on his body. Then the head medic turned to Fudge and the Potters and gave them a situation check.

"_Well theres nothing really wrong with him but, well how should I say this. It looks like he has two magical cores."_he said and all gasped at his last words. No one had ever two magical cores that was just not possible.

"_Also there seems like he is unable to break his bone and is able to regrow and even pop them out, no idea where this came from. On top of that there is severe stress on his eyes._ _Outside he has no injuries but it looks like the vampire tried to bite him in the fight but well he couldn't get through because young Mr. Potter erected a second skin out of bones under his skin. Also the second magical core of his seems to be almost completely exhausted and I can safely say that one more attack and it would have been empty and he would have died. On a lighter note I can see that both __of his cores seems to be far bigger and more complex then they should be for his age. He must have great magical energy with almost perfect control. To end this he __seems to have a system like arteries in his body linked to his second core and it distributes the energy of his second core through his entire body which means wandless magic and the stuff he pulled of today would come __naturally to him. If he could connect his first core also he would be able to use all spells without wand. Simply amazing but expected of the boy-who-lived right._" he said with a slight chuckle at the end.

All person were too chocked to say anything because not only had their Saviour TWO magical cores but he was also able to do wandless magic.

"_OK take him to the hospital now and please don't tell anyone what he did I will give a press release together with his family tomorrow morning go._" the minister ordered.

Then he walked over where Harry lied on the stretcher and pated his head while saying:"_you've done well sleep and soon you can be with your family again were all proud of you boy._"

He walked over to the potters and said:" _You must be so proud to have such a talented and loving boy whose fame hasn't gotten to his head. He would die for you without a second thought. Treasure him because he's a jewel you don't find often_."

Then he walked while screaming at the nearest auror."_ Take care of the mess and check the bodies. All alive shall be given the kiss immediately no trial. Also their family assets shall be taken from all of them no matter who it is our if their pureblood or Albus Dumbledore himself. Then these assets shall be split into 3 parts. 10% to the ministry, 20% to the victims of us here except the potters and then 20% into the potter main vault. The last 50% shall be taken into the account of harry Potter got it? And the hell clean up this mess now you incompetent idiot._" he yelled while rushing out of the hall.

The next day there was an uproar in the wizarding world worldwide as everyone heard of what had happened at the ball and how harry had saved them all. Most articles in the press were spilling praise on Harry as if he was the next coming of merlin but nobody could say that he didn't deserve it.

_Boy who lived defeats death eaters and vampires _

_by Rita Skeeter_

_In a shocking press conference it was made known that during the ball at fudge manor there was an attack by death eaters and vampires. The aurors were immediately caught and two died in the fire fight. Then the guests were taken prisoner where also the Potter family and the boy who lived were present. As the death eaters then started to taunt and threat the guests one of them tried to rape Mrs. Potter but before he could continue Harry Potter threw him in a wall. What followed next was both a massacre but also impressive as young harry used strange abilities like strange red eyes called the sharingan and bones shaped like swords and spears that popped out of his body. He also conjured great black flames out of his eyes that burned the death eaters. In total 45 death eaters and 20 vampire and a vampire lord died in the battle. Later Minister Fudge made it known that all the assets of the death eater families were taken into custody and spread among the victims and mister potter and his family. 20 of the death eaters were from old rich pureblood families like Nott Sr. goyle Sr. and Crabbe Sr. The worth of the assets of these three alone was accounted to be at least 60 billion galleons. _

_Also Harry potter will get not one but two order of merlin first class together with 2 million galleons as thanks for his work as Saviour of the wizarding world. We at the daily prophet can only agree with the Ministries decision to award mister potter. He has shown that he not only defeated the dark lord but also is willing to die for his family. Minister Fudge called Mr. Potter the most sweet polite and fine young man who has the right sense of duty and is willing to do what is necessary to protect his family. _

_Mister Potter is right now in the care of the staff of St. Mungo Hospital. We wish Mister Potter a swift recovery and hope that the aurors learn from this experience. _

As Harry woke up he found himself lying in a comfortable bed in a bright white room. To his left his mother sat on a chair sleeping while his sisters lied on the beds on the other side of the room , his brother and father sat on the couch at the door talking quietly about quidditch.

"_Damn I hate hospital it stinks and its so white ugh_." harry muttered.

"_Harry... how did you do what you did. It was not magic I got that part but what was it_?" his father asked from the couch.

"_How do I explain this best. Wake the others I don't want to repeat all this thousands of times over._" harry answered.

But that proved to be quite difficult because the first thing Lily did when she saw that Harry was awake was that she glomped him.

"_Harry you're alright! Don't do such a thing ever again. I didn't know what do do_." pleaded his mother, tears running down her cheeks as Harry stroked them away with a bandaged hand.

"_Don't cry, mum I'm alright but now I have do tell you all what powers I possess. You all remember that night at Halloween right? When he attacked me I looked death in the face right? Well bloodline limits only activate when the user is in mortal danger. And no none of you can have these powers. I am the only one who will ever have them. They activated because he tried to use the killing curse on me before I EVER used magic remember._

_The ability to use chakra and magic together gets lost the moment you use magic the first time without activating the bloodlines or drawing out chakra before that. Well, do you want to know how these bloodline limits came to be?_" At their nod he continued with a dark smirk on his face

"_Long ago the humans of that age made pacts with the ancient tailed demon lords. They got powers of the demons in exchange for sacrifices. Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox demon Lord the king of the demons made the sharingan. While the eight-headed snake Orochi made the Dead bone Pulse. The two clans to have these bloodlines limits were the Uchiha Clan and the Kaguya clan. Oh what a history these clans have ha ha!_

_Well I will tell the history of the clans. The Kaguya clan was known for their brutality and their ruthlessness in battle. They even murdered women and children never stopping only able to see their existence through genocide. They all died except two when they attacked the old ninja village Kirigakure no sato which means the village hidden in the mist. They made a massacre on the ninja and civilians before being put down and killed._

_The Uchiha clan had planned to take over the village they had co-founded together with the Senju clan. The village's name was Konohagakure no sato which means Village hidden the Leaves. They tried to usurp the village when they thought they were discriminated. All Uchiha except one knew that. But what they didn't know was that there was a spy of Konoha in heir ranks who would willingly betray them. His name was Uchiha Itachi, the prodigy of the clan. He killed his best friend and gained through that the Mangekyu Sharingan. He then later killed all in his clan a few hundreds except the one who didn't know about the coup d'etat. His little brother. Him he put under the Tsukoyomi which forced him to see his clan get killed over and over again. This boy would grow up cold and fixed on revenge. He would later kill his older brother after that one tried to take his eyes as his one so he could gain the ultimate Sharingan. What that boy didn't know was that there were two more Uchiha._

_The founder of the Uchiha clan, a monster of men who killed his best friend and took his own brothers eyes on his quest to gain power. He would later die in a final battle against the forces of Konohagakure which he had betrayed and often attacked. The younger brother would die from a fight with his former best friend who he had often tried to kill so he could gain the Mangekyu Sharingan. The last Uchiha was the son of Uchiha Itachi who would never know who his father was but he would hold the genes that hold the Sharingan._

_You see that my ancient family is filled with madmen and murderers and kin killers. But still I am proud to be one of them. I am proud to hold the blood of those people who defeated all odds and rose to power_." he said.

As he looked up he saw their faces had taken an surprised look upon themselves. His parents mouth hang open while his siblings had bug eyes.

Harry could only feel a bit creeped out as he saw that they were looking at him like he was a stranger. Well, he could understand that this whole story was a bit much for them and that they felt that he should have told them about his powers but he had thought about it and knew that it was better to have an joker left when the shit hit the fan.

"_Harry, this is amazing you are so powerful but still... why did you kill them why not simply stun them so they could stand trial or something_?" asked his mother with a sad look on her face but gasped in shook when Harry activated his sharingan which started spinning while he slowly released killing-intent.

"_Mum._." he said slowly"_these scumbags were there to kill us all, they were there to rape you and the rest of the women and you are surprised I killed them? They should be happy that I didn't do the same thing as with that last death-eater. He will never be ok again he will be a vegetable forever locked in a room in St. Mungo._" he said with an evil look on his face.

"_Harry what did you do to him. You just looked at him and he screamed like he was burnt to death or something_" asked his father concerned.

"_Well dad, I used Tsukoyomi on him which means in English god of the moon. It is a different world where I control space matter and time. I strapped him to a pole and made hundreds of copies of me and we all stabbed him continually with swords for .. well a month without break._"Harry said with an chuckle.

"_What!_"his parents screamed. "Y_ou mean you tortured that guy for a month_!"his mother asked.

"_YES AND HE DESERVED IT THAT AND MUCH MORE!_" Harry yelled, his patience finally running out.

"_It's okay Harry we understand. It is just a lot to take in you're so strong and so protective...Harry what else can you do?_" his mother asked curious.

"_Well, I'm really good at elemental manipulation with my lightning element and I'm also fair with __the other elements. But still my jutsu's are strongest when the element is near so when I go to __Hogwarts the next year I will be quite protected and you also because most of the elements are there. Lightning no problem I can do that without having great chakra loss. Water jutsu's will grow stronger because of the sea at Hogwarts and earth is always there on the ground's but Fire and wind is difficult, wind I can do but I have no source for fire jutsu's except Amaterasu which drains too much chakra and makes me slowly go blind if I use it to much in too near intervals._" harry said as his family gasped of the concept of Harry going blind.

"_Harry... only use the flames when you are dieing I..I don't want you to go blind please son please I...I couldn't take it_" his mother begged and held him in her arms with his sister's joining in not exactly knowing what was going on.

"_Harry_." his father said"_why did you never tell us about your power's or anything I mean we're family shouldn't we know or something_" he asked somewhat hurt that his eldest son didn't trust him.

"_Dad, it has nothing to do with that but if someone knew how to use legillimens then my secret would be out if I said it to you. Or if Rose, Lily or Lillian said anything to their friends. It would be a disaster. OK now that this is taken care of... what are my injuries and when do I get out of this death chamber?_" Harry asked.

His mother was just about to answer when a voice behind her answered."_You boy are so damn lucky you didn't die so be quite._"It was the head medic of the hospital that had answered.

He walked up to the bed and looked at Harry before continuing. "_You had severe magical exhaustion, great stain on your eyes, multiple muscles ripped and a vampire bite mark on the shoulder be happy you survived and you get out when I say so... well of the record damn good job boy you make you're parents proud protecting them and you're siblings so viciously._"

Harry smirked while answering:"Well, I trained a long time, the only thing that I yet have to earn is battle-experience. That is why I almost died, that and the fact that I couldn't use more destructive moves in the hall or I would have hit people or worse my family. But can I go now? My chakra is back and I feel better then ever."

The doctor looked deep in thought for a moment before answering."OK young man, you're allowed to leave BUT only if you swear not to do any training or rash actions for one week understand? You're body needs the rest or it will break down ok? I would hate to be the one to tell your mother you had died... She never left your side while you slept you know that? Well of you go then and have a good day and I hope I won't be seeing you here for a long time" he said and shaked the hand of Harry and his parents and made a small wave to the children and left the room."

The next day at Potter Manor went slow, while Harry's siblings played outside he sat in the library talking with his parents about the consequences the battle would have. He told them that the Uchiha was a very rich family and while they did not have any political power they had millions worth in gold and jewel's alone while the real treasure were the ancient books that contained techniques and knowledge of an almost lost world. Together with the weapons in the vault of the Kaguya that even after a thousand years still were in top quality, Harry had gained what he had always dreamed of...Knowledge and Power to protect his family. All he had to do, was to go to Gringotts, perform the bloodline ritual and he would gain control over the Uchiha and Kaguya vaults.

"Harry.. you planned to do this didn't you!" his father said after a long time."You wanted to take the vaults and knew about them, why didn't you just walk in there and take them?"

At this Harry sighed." Yes, I knew about them BUT you forget that these are ninja clans, they would only give control to me if I had proven myself in battle in both their styles Sharingan and Dead bone Pulse. They are fighting families where only the strongest get honored and members who are unable to use chakra or their bloodline limits, they are not worth anything." he answered.

"That's cruel, is battle the only thing they care about?"his mother asked shocked.

"Yeah sure but that was a thousand years ago and now I have shown my power and can take control of the vaults." Harry answered amused.

"I want to transfer all the money and objects to my vault ok, there are several books I hope to find and having everything in one vault just seems to be better ok mother? Father? Do you agree?"

His parents looked at each other in concern and seemed to talk to each other with legillimens before looking back at Harry. It was his mother that answered.

"Harry, you are so powerful and wise beyond you're years. It is much to take in but we believe that this is ok as long as you tell us if you do dangerous things ok sweetie?" she asked with a smile at the end.

"Alright I can do that. Now, shall we see what the other's are up to?Hm?" harry asked while standing up and heading to the door but the the door was opened before he got there and a bunch of red hair ran in and latched itself on Harry.

"Big Bro Harry how are you? Shall we play? Please brother please?" Rose pleaded in his chest while Harry looked around ,confused how she could be so fast that he, even with the sharingan on, never had been able to track her.

"Ah yeah sure rose let's go and have some fun okay but I will have to train later to..."Harry didn't get and further before his mother enveloped him into a hug and whispered into his ear.

"harry you know what the doctor said right? You're not allowed to train right and as we are already at this topic why do you want to train anyway? I mean you are really strong and you have that sharingan and that bone thing right and when it comes to magic you are able to use all spells up to fourth year right?" his mother said confused.

"Am mom when we already talk about what I can ahem icanalsousespellsuptoseventhyear"harry said rushing the last part knowing that his mother was gonna flip out if he held on to anymore secrets.

"What? You are that advanced. Harry tell me why you should even go to hogwarts. In a year I just know that you will have mastered the rest of the curriculum. You should just go to an university or something."

"First because there are far more books in hogwarts then in any other university in Europe so thats a point right? Second to meet other people and third to have the space to train just more of the technique's of the Uchiha and Kaguya clan. When Voldemort returns I will show him not to mess with me and I will send him and his followers to hell and beyond and do you know what mom? I'm gonna enjoy his face when I defeat him." Harry said with a dark smirk with his mother and father mirroring it.

Harry stood up and with a sigh and a last smile went with his sister in his arms in the garden to play.

The next day the Potter clan was very busy because being forced to go to Diagon alley to get harry his titles and his two new vaults. As they came out into the alley everything went quite and everyone looked at them or more specific at Harry in awe. Harry had his fully matured sharingan on and his finest dragon hide cloths on together with a agrumenta cloak. He had also arm bracer's that each had the symbol of the three clans Potter Kaguya and Uchiha. His scar was visible on his forehead and his sharingan glowed almost sinister.

The crowd started to whisper while they made way for Harry and his family. Harry was able to hear a few things of what the were whispering about while they were walking by.

"Its Potter!"

"the boy who lived"

"wow he's cute"

" Did he really defeat so many death eaters and vampires."

"Wow those eyes are sure scary."

Harry sighed almost unnoticeable. He hated it to some degree. Those awe-struck looks and the whispering. He liked the attention because people should notice him and respect him for his power and achievements but this? This was pathetic.

As they reached Gringotts harry schooled his face to be impassive. While he wasn't a blood bigot or something he knew that the goblins always had known that he was of more ancient bloodlines. The looks the cast him and that they never looked into his eyes. They knew of his powers and knew that he knew but still how could they know? Did they have a record of every living member of a family or something. Well it was of no concern. He just wanted to see what was inside the vaults.

As they strode through the halls the goblins became quite and observed the Potters and the soon to be Lord Uchiha-Kaguya. As they came to the head teller every eye was one Harry and the goblin.

"Welcome Mr. Uchiha-Kaguya, I believe you are here for the titles and the vaults right? Please follow me. You're family will have to wait here."

Harry followed the goblin and was yet again amazed by the sheer size of the place magic or not. While the marmor hall was truly a sight to see, the halls to the offices where not bad either. The finest rocks as the walls and wherever he looked there were paintings statues jewels or gold in some form.

Harry was jolted out of his wonder of the architecture when the stopped before a big door what out of pure granite with diamonds and gold put in in an interesting design. At the side of the door there was a sign that made Harry's blood freeze.

Grinba Gringotts

Head of Gringotts Bank

King of the goblins

_What the HELL!! No one ever gets to meet he king. What is going on? Did the Kaguya or Uchiha have a war with them or something? Am I in some debt I have to pay? Well only one way to find out_, harry thought. The goblin knocked two times against the door and stepped behind Harry.

"Enter!" a old but sharp voice broke through the door and harry cautiously opened the door and walked in with the goblin behind him just closing the door and not even entered.

Harry looked around the room and could see that this office really was worthy of a king. There were many gold statues standing at the side of the room, also there seemed to be many old artifacts. There was a big window at the other end of the room and before that window there was a table with the king of the goblin nation behind it, looking at harry with curious eyes.

"Welcome harry Kaguya Uchiha Potter, may the stars give you fortune. I have summoned you here to talk about the finances about the Uchiha clan right? The Kaguya didn't have any real business and made no deals which was unfortunate for them right? Well then if you would please take a seat then you can soon go and check the vaults." Grinba said with something akin to a smile.

"Okay, let's start from the beginning, Uchiha Itachi made a deal with us before he died and because Uchiha Madara and Uchiha Sasuke didn't care to check with us we saw no reason to change the contract. The contract says in a nutshell that we manage the economies of your clan and get one percent of the year's win, also we are to try to get all ninjutsu taijutsu genjutsu fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu there are. So you are currently the richest man in the world... what do you say young man. You also get the title of Lord Uchiha and Lord Kaguya and with that two seats on the wizengamot and before you ask how you could ask how you are on the council: Families with a certain wealth and certain age get a seat and because you have both you get the seats no questions asked. Now do you want to change the deal or move your money to another bank or change vaults? Please ask our VIP customers get certain rights so shoot." asked Grinba sweating slightly knowing that Gringotts would be ruined if Harry chose to leave.

Harry closed his eyes a moment and started to think while breathing deeply. This was not how he thought things were. He was the richest man boy whatever in the world. God! New wardrobe more reporters and more (shudder) fangirls. Damn it. Well lets see how much money I have and then we see. Harry thought.

"Could you show me the finances and how much the fortune has increased since the beginning of the deal. If it is okay then I will continue the deal. Also there are some things we need to talk about later." he asked.

Grinba nodded and gave Harry the a big heavy file filled to the brink with papers. Harry just looked at the last year resume and was surprised and also giddy that his fortune had increased from on 1 billion in yen to whole 127 billion in galleons which was an increase with a few thousand percent. Next he looked at how many technique's they had bought and was practically drolling inside his head when he saw that they had basically every technique that was not a bloodline technique. He just swallowed and thought of one thing _Calm down, you have to be calm in front of a king especially in front of the goblin king. Appearance is everything for them after money._

"King Grinba, I am surprised. I would never thought that the deal was so good. Tell me what is you're income in this? A certain percent of the year income or do you get access to my money so you can invest for your bank?"harry asked curious.

"Well, we get a 2.5% of the year income. Do you want to lower our percent? Have we made a mistake with the handling of your money? If so I ask for forgiveness, we did not know that .."

The king didn't come any farther because Harry held up his hand and calmed the old kings heart immediately.

" Do not worry king Grinba, I am surprised but gladly. I would never have thought you did all this and only got 2.5. well because your excellent work I raise your part to 5 percent so you have more for you hard work." Harry was surprised when the goblin king stood up and went to harry and first bowed to him low and then shaked his hand.

"I see you are surprised that I do this but it is good to hear that you will stay with us and it is shocking that you would give us a bonus. I would have thought that you would have cut it but I guess you have a business sense Harry-dono." the old goblin said with another bow

"It's alright but could I now get my family and get to the vaults, I am most eager to see what technique's you gathered." When he got a nod as an answer harry walked out of the door and got to his family that was anxiously waiting for his return.

"so son? How did it go? How much money do you get? Or did the goblins rib you of? Son, where are you going?"James called after Harry who simply walked past them after giving them a sign to follow which they did confused.

Soon they met a goblin who took them to a VERY big wall that was stripped of everything. Harry's family just looked around confused until Harry started to chuckle and then started to downright laugh like crazy. Harry just made a sign and the wall started to disappear and a giant door was in its place. Two big iron doors, held together by a big iron bar that had a emblem of the Sharingans tomoes. Harry simply walked to it and activated his own. The emblem started to spin as did Harry's sharingan and the bar melted into the door which opened with a big creak.

Harry's family gaped at the amount of gold and jewels they were seeing while harry simply walked by it into the end of the hall where the jutsuscrolls and equipment were. He took a simple look and started to laugh. A almost crazy laugh that had his family shivering slightly. His laugh slowly started to become a chuckle before he stopped.

"Should I master most of these technique's then I will be invincible and no one not even Voldemort will be a threat to me. No one will question my power and my dominance."

Harry grabbed equipment of all things like katana's shuriken weapon poaches akatsuki robes the rings of the akatsuki and all D to B ranked jutsu's. He stored them in his endless bag and went out after grabbing a bit of money. His family followed him with open mouths awed how he could just walk by all that money and just take a bit and not just yell out but no he ran to the jutsuroom and there he got creepy and evil.

In his mind harry was jumping in joy but he had appearance's to keep, he would be able to laugh and run around at home or else people wouldn't take him serious. He wanted to train and grow stronger and from what he knew of the books he had he suspected that from now one his powers would grow fast. All he had learned were chakra control technique's and technique's that raised his chakra reserves. The sharingan and the dead bone pulse dances were also in the books but real ninjutsu genjutsu and more were not included. On his way out he took the ring of Uchiha Itachi and put it on his right ring finger. They came back to Diagon alley, and went home. The moment the closed the door Harry dropped the bag and literally ripped his things out of the bag. He took the first book and looked at the title."_Ninja technique's for genin to chuunin. Taijutsu,genjutsu,ninjutsu" _harry shrugged and put most of his things back except the normal ninja equipment and looked at his family.

"What?" he asked confused. He didn't understand why his family looked at him like he was crazy.

"harry you were ignoring us and you creeped us out when you laughed like.. like a madman!" his mother accused him. She had nothing against learning but not if her son would become like this Madara guy Harry had talked about. Harry just blinked and thought back. He hadn't really thought what he was doing he was more in a coma until he got home. At home he immediately turned around and bowed to his family.

"I am sorry if I seem to act like a spoiled child turning dark but I have to keep my image up or else people will think I am weak. Now I would like to train a bit if that is alright with you. We will see each other around time for dinner." and with a last bow harry turned around and walked to his room.

The next year was fun for harry. He trained for a week before he found a technique that helped him more then any other. It was called the Kage Bushin no jutsu. Because harry already had high ANBU captain chakra he was able to make a few dozen clone before he got tired. He also used his potion skills to create a chakra replenishing potion without any side effects. He now always had blood,energy,chakra potions on his person where-ever he was.

He now had the chakra of a high-kage and the chakra-control of a medium-kage. His taijutsu was made out of tetsujin, kung fu the iron fist style and the hyuuga clans jyuuken. Separately harry also used the iron fist style and tetsujin and kung fu. He was no master in the last two yet but was confident that he would be able to master them in a year.

His genjutsu was flawless, together with his intelligence and his Mangekyu sharingan he was able to cast them without anyone noticing be they with hand or eye. His ninjutsu was progressing fast and he was sure that he had reached low-kage level. He had a wide range of technique's fire,water,wind and ration but earth was giving him severe problems. It seemed he was just not able to cast them without draining his chakra more then he liked. His kenjutsu was also top-notch. Together with the dead bone pulse and the elemental swords in the Uchiha vault he was able to use elemental technique's through his sword. Which means he could give the blade different kind of chakra like lightning making the place where he cut numb and weak, fire where he burned his enemy and the organs if he had hit any, with wind it was simple it cut through anything but was very messy. With water he could make his enemy slower and could send a aftershock with the water after they crossed blades.

Harry now wore the traditional black ANBU pants but they were made out of black dragon hide virtually indestructible and even then harry had many shield and block spells and seals on his clothes. He took great pleasure while sealing. He liked the idea that the pen was mightier then the sword and was learning the art fast he was already a journeyman in the art and with how many kage bushins he could and did create he was sure to be a master in two years.

Besides his pants he wore standard ANBU sandals(you know the ones Itachi wore when he killed his clan, the ones with spikes.) On top was a standard-mesh shirt made also out of dragonskin. Sometimes he wore a trench coat made put of dragon hide with the standard red and white fan. After one time having released all his clones at the same time the information stress gave him constant stress lines down from his nose to his cheeks.

Harry was so amused by the world reaction that he was the richest man in the world. First there was a big surprise then people trying to get to his money which he brushed of or set in jail then people came to see how good he was with business. Surprisingly he was very good and his family joked now a days if his sharingan could see into future, at which he just smirked knowing that he could see into the future, for around twenty seconds in combat.

His fortune had increased by ten percent in one year mainly due to the stock market rising at the news when he invested money. Harry was now able to live anywhere in the world at a notice for he owned apartments, houses and manors all over the world.

But right now harry was looking at a letter sent to him. It had a seal on it that he knew all to well. He had read about it and knew he would see it one day. Even though knowing it would come he was relieved that it had come but that made not any sense to him. He would think about that later.

He slowly stood up from his bed and took on his clothes. He walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen not really thinking of his surroundings but multiple shouts got him out of his thought while bringing a kunai before him in a defense position.

"Harry congratulations to your eleventh birthday and also to your hogwarts letter it seems." his mother said to him and hugged him.

"It seems we will have to go and buy your things right son? Think you will get your own wand now no more having to borrow our wands or taking them without permission."His father said chuckling while ruffling Harry's hair. His sister's came up to him and hugged him while whispering happy birthday.

Harry himself was shocked that he had forgotten his birthday. He trained and trained had always clones with his family to see if they needed anything but his water clones didn't need to tell him anything because he got their memories when they dispelled but they only had one tenth of his strength.

After having a good party and opening presents they sat at the kitchen table and ate cake that his mother had made. It was a big chocolate cake. Harry was glad that his family was with him on his birthday and that they all were so happy. But there was one thing he didn't like. He had read many cookbooks but still he only got average results while cooking himself or his clones.

"Mom how do you do it that everything you cook has a taste that no one can recreate. Whatever I try I stay below you in cooking why? My clones and I have made enough experience to last a lifetime and I have read almost all cook books. So why?"harry asked.

His mother just smiled and said one word "secret" and ate more cake while the rest smiled how harry pouted.

After the birthday cake his father took harry aside and muttered to him so the females couldn't hear:"Harry we have to get some present for our queens here. They put up with us the whole time. You with your reading and me with my overtime hours. What do you think?"

"I think a trip to a estate in the states to Christmas would be a good thing don't you think? It lies in California and has an incredible view of the coast." harry answered with a smirk seeing that his father was totally overwhelmed.

"the states? With your sisters. How will we travel? There are no ways to get across the Atlantic."

James asked.

"Well how about taking a plane and fly over. We would travel incognito so no paparazzi for one times sake." harry said with an annoyed sigh at the end hating the press that never gave him a moments rest.

James just looked at his son and then hugged him again saying that a trip to the states would be a great present for the women in the house.

After getting clothed for public they used floopulver and arrived in one of the many public links to the floonetwork in Diagon Alley. As soon as Harry's father had risen again after falling while harry watched amused he turned around and went to Gringotts with people again moving out of his way or whispering. Well,harry thought,he WAS a very interesting person, being a genius prodigy having defeated the dark lord of his time, also having more money then god and being the sexiest man of the year. After getting his money out of his vault they started shopping.

Even though harry would have bought the things before it was tradition that kids first get their first wand and hogwarts equipment only when their letters had arrived. Now after getting his clothes made only out of the best silks and dragonskin harry was almost finished. Only a wand. He knew that he wanted a custom one. One that was made for him and would only answer for him.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts when they entered Ollivanders and harry was able to look around the old shop. Suddenly harry shouted out.

"Do not try to to wait to scare me old man I know you are there." harry said amused.

Also amused ollivander came out from behind a shelf filled with dust-covered wands.

"well aren't you a bright one mister potter-uchiha-kaguya and my what a long name you have. I already know that you want a custom wand so follow me and before you ask how I know , normally when a new customer arrives they look around the shop trying to see which wand will be theirs but you just walked past them like they were nothing. Ah here we are now I want you to sent out magic bursts nothing big just enough to envelop this room. If you get a signal back from one of these items then you pick it, if you have more then one you can take all, better yet take all, I am interested by how your wand will see and act. Now lets begin." ollivander said in his low voice making James skin get goosebumps.

Harry nodded and let his magical aura envelop the room. Ollivander and James gasped feeling harry's magic wahsing over them almost forcing them to their knees. It was a dark blue aura that seemed to make it heavier to breath but they had no problem except when they thought how it would be when he tried to constrict their breathing.

Harry walked to the table where he felt resonance of many things. First he walked to a pile of wood where he took one dark one and one that seemed to be white. Its seemed like yin and yang good and evil but also her there was a tiny piece of white on the dark on as much there was a dark mark on the white wood. Next harry walked to the next pile of objects and things and grabbed two things. The first he recognized as being a piece of a dragons heart and the other was a pheonix feather. Lastly he walked to the pile with the real cores for his wand. He felt a pull to a diamond that was pure black. It was the soul of a dementor the guardians of Azkaban that were able to suck peoples souls out. Next he took a pearl made out of pure white that shined when even the tiniest piece of sunshine fell on it. Even in the dark chamber it gleamed bright. It was the soul of a unicorn that had sacrificed itself at the end of his days to a human that had saved it. He walked back to his father and the wandmaker and saw their gob-smacked looks they didn't seem to believe that anyone could have such counteracting objects in his wand. Harry just smirked happy having blown the scale of records again.

"Also use these also, this crystal was the biggest treasure in Iwagakure. It is said that all people who got the title jounin or higher had to press their entire chakra capability into it. Hey did this to make sure their god stayed on their good side so it should have very much energy. The put this hair in so that only I can use this wand I don't want my enemies using my wands. Lastly melt this gold barren into it to make a nice design on the wand that will also make it very unlikely to break the wand. I know that it takes only some hours to make a wand so we will be back in three hours to get it. Payment will be given once the wand is given and tested thank you and good luck."

and with these last words of encouragement harry walked out with his father following him. As they walked the street harry's dad suddenly stopped and looked at a window. After noticing his father stopping harry looked what was so fascinating but also stopped. It was the new Nimbus 2000. harry just loved playing quidditch after training. Harry knew that he had an amazing amount of talent as no bludger ever seemed to even seem to have a chance at touching him. Harry just sighed and looked at his father knowing that he would like to buy one but lily would never let him so he went inside the shop and bought four brooms all nimbus 2000. He knew that his mother would flip but knew that she also loved quidditch after all she had been able to play in the hogwarts house team but declined, instead focusing more on her studies.

After getting the brooms shrunken and stuffed in his bag he walked with his father o the book shop. He again looked if there were any new book that he hadn't read but no such luck he had bought all books there were in the shop. One from every kind and also every one of a kind book.

After having gotten themselves some ice-cream the walked back to ollivanders. As they opened the shop the old wandmaker rushed out and greeted them. He seemed to be almost jumping out of excitement. As he ushered them into the chamber he spoke in a excited and fast voice.

"Mr. Potters I have seen many wand but not one seems to have the power like this one. Its is 7 inches long with the crystal you gave me as focuser. Also there is an intrigue design that I couldn't understand. Everything went smoothly and I dare say that this is the most powerful wand in the history of wizard kind.

Harry smirked and grabbed the wand. The moment his fingers grasped the wood the wand literally exploded with magical energy before giving of a shock wave of magic that busted all glass or other frail objects in the shop.

Harry let out a breath he didn't knew he had been holding and looked at the other two men. Their clothes were cut and their hair totally wild, they had expressions of shock on them that later turned to glee,glee at the thought what this wand could do in Harry's hand.

Harry thanked Ollivander politely and then asked for the price but was shocked when Ollivander said it was a present. When harry asked for what he answered that it was for his birthday and that he would like to see what Harry would do with his destiny. When harry said that destiny is made out of the strong people and that the strong could change what they become, Ollivander laughed and shaked harry's hand before bidding them farewell.

When James and harry got home and they told the rest of the family what had happened at Ollivanders, the family congratulated harry and gazed at the most powerful wand ever made by man. The rest of the days before Harry's first school year went by fast. They went out to dinner and also had picknick. One they they decided to swim at the beach. So they went and packed their things on morning.

At the beach there were many people and while people normally would recognize Harry he had simply put an genjutsu on himself so no one could see him as him aside from his family. He was clad in black swim pants the same as his father while his sisters had swimming suits. The one problem they had was Lily. She had a red bikini on that showed almost everything. It was by no means scandalous but still oh so sexy. Many eyes past over her figure and you could see the lust-filled looks the men were giving here. It was partially her fault because who can resist a redhead that looks like she is twenty when she is 29 and has an perfect hour-glass figure together with C-cup breasts? Harry was blushing under the illusion and could not help but look her up to down. Perfect. That was the word that described her but he could see that she was uncomfortable with the looks she go so he turned on the sharingan and let out a series of mild killing intent that fast forced people to look another way. Only a handful where left and harry took care of them by putting them into an illusion that she was not there. Lily noticed that people had stopped undressing her with their eyes and looked at harry who smirked. She smiled and pulled him into a deep hug while giving him a kiss. Harry blushed and tried to break free but lily held firm while laughing at his embarrassment.

When they got home the ate dinner and went to bed after a while. Harry was lying in his bed when he suddenly heard the door open. He grabbed a Kunai and held it in a defense position until he saw that it was just his sisters coming to him. He put the kunai away again before they had seen him holding it.

"what is wrong? Can you not sleep? Do you want me to read a story for you?" harry asked.

His sisters smiled at his concern and offer but wanted to know something different.

" no but thank you harry. There are strange noises coming out of mums and dads bedroom can you see if there is anything wrong?" asked serenity.

"sure but please go to bed again ok?"harry asked while taking clothes on. When his sisters where gone he activated his sharingan and pulled a bone out of his hand so it was still inside his hand but could be used like a sword.8think the first weapon Kimimaro uses)

He slowly went to his parents room, the noise of groans and moans getting stronger. He slowly opened the door a bit and looked in ready to help his parents if they were in danger but what he saw was not what he expected. His mother was on top of his father bouncing up and down while moaning and sometimes yelling out James name. Harry could see the sweat on her body and how her breasts bounced with her every move. He immediately went out and closed the door beet red. How could he have been so stupid as to not recognize the signs of what they were doing. He blushed again deeper if that was possible.

He walked back to his bed, took of his clothes and tried to sleep. Bur he couldn't. He saw his mother naked! He tried to get the images out of his head but it didn't work because he had the sharingan on while he saw them and that forced or rather burned the memory into his head.

The next week passed quickly and before harry knew it, was the date 11 of September .The day he would go to hogwarts. He had packed all his stuff and also shrunken it so it could go in his pocket. He had chosen to not wear any wizard clothes until he was forced to, the clothes were restricting so Harry chose to wear his typical clothes. Black ANBU-pants,spiked ninja-sandals also a mesh shirt and on top of that a trench coat made out of black dragonskin like the rest of his clothes with the Uchiha-fan on its back. He had his sword in a seal on his palm. Two equipment bags were on his back together with two shuriken packs at the outgoing side of his legs. His long silky black hair was put together with a elegant goldbronch that held the hair together. All in all he looked a badass that had gone aristocrat. The ponytail that went 10cm down after his neck was just the last piece to make the image perfect. After making his calming-exercises to lock his emotions away he went down to greet his family. They were shocked how good he looked. His mother just looked him up and down before grinning and giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek. His father was yelling how his son was going to be a ladies man when he got to school and how unfair it was when he himself first got noticed when he was 14. His sisters were talking how good he looked and how jealous they were that he got to go to hogwarts and not themselves. After having a good-sized breakfast they took a floopulver to platform nine and three quarters. As they got out of the fire people began whispering that the boy-who-lived was here. People were giving them space so they could get though. Muggle-borns that didn't know about him were watching confused how a boy only elven got more respect then a president of the United states of America. Harry walked to the train door and turned around to face his family. Lily had tears in his eyes and was saying that harry had grown up so fast while his father was saying to harry to do many pranks before lily hit him on the arm telling not to give harry bad ideas. His sisters were clinging to harry begging not to leave. They said that they would clean his room if he stayed.

Harry himself thought the entire process was cute but knew he had to end this soon, he gave each of his sisters a hug and a peck. He turned to his mother and father bowed to them surprising them and said.

"do not worry, I will send my eagle Tokamaru with a letter to you every week if you want, just don't cry ok? It will be fine and we will see each other during the holidays until you start school too." harry said and with a last hug went into the train. People who had seen this awwed at how sweet they boy was.

Inside the train harry took a pair of sunglasses out of his bag and put them on. They were oval in form and pointed towards the nose. They were reflecting everything. You could see yourself in the glasses(think neo's glasses with Morpheus glasses shine where you can see yourself perfectly).

He found a place to sit and was happy to see that it was empty and clean. He pulled a book out of his shrunken bag and started reading it. But sadly that peace wasn't allowed to last. Suddenly he heard loud footsteps and someone dragging with him a big heavy bag. The door was opened and a red head with a filthy face looked in. he didn't ask if he could sit, he just sit down and asked rudely.

"And who are you, whats with those glasses they look stupid. Are you a stupid pureblood with a big head. Damn death-eater scum" he said the last part under his breath. With a shut Harry's book closed. He stood up and took the rude boy by his neck and threw him out. After him followed his second hand bag.

"You don not know who I am do you? I am Harry James Uchiha Kaguya Potter. The richest man in the world. You come in hear, sit down without asking then start asking rude questions and insult me and then give me the greatest insult by saying that I am a death-eater. Now grab your things and get out of here weasley before I get mad. I know what you wanted to do, become my friend and leech of me but sorry do you think I am that stupid?LEAVE" harry said amused but at the end in a cold hollow voice.

Ronald Weasley nearly wet himself and ran out of the corridor crying like a little brat. Harry went back to his book but is was not long before another person disturbed his reading. It was a girl with bushy hair that went to her shoulders. She had already her school uniform on herself. She had big front teeth and brown eyes. She had that look of a person that would tell the authorities what you did even if she got only a cookie.

"Did you just throw that poor boy out just because he sat here. That is against the rules you will get thrown out before you even get to the castle with your attitude. What are you reading? Can I read it after you. My name is Hermione Granger what is your name?" the bossy girl asked in an incredible fast way without stopping.

"The boy came in hear without asking, then insulted me and also called me a death-eater. I then gave him a tongue-lashing before throwing him out. Please keep that in mind when you bump into other peoples business. Also my name is Harry James Uchiha Kaguya Potter. The book I am reading is part 7 of a 10 book series that is teached at the Wizard University of England. No, you may not read it because it is mine and you should buy your own. I don not like sharing thinks with strangers. I think you are muggle-born right? I give you a fair warning. Sadly there are many people who think muggle-borns shouldn't even be in this school. So please for your and the other muggleborns security step down from your high horse ok. The purebloods will not like it." harry said in his emotionless and monotone voice. Hermione was sputtering at how unfair that was until harry raised his eyes over the book and looked through his sunglasses into her eyes. She could see that he was telling the truth and sighed.

"you are right I suppose. But what should I do? I want to show everyone what I can. But I don't get many friends. Everyone just calls me a know-it-all or the brain." Hermione said with a sigh.

"if you want you can sit here and we can have a nice conversation. Unlike most pure or halfbloods I have nothing against muggleborns as long as they learn and try to help the community. You look like someone who wants to show what you can do so do it just don't beg the teacher for more homework or talk with your classmates only about schoolwork. By the way, the boy you met is one of the more unpleasant type. He isn't a fullblown racist but his family likes to leech of others. His family has tried it for hundreds of years. They are pureblood and act like they care for other people wile they just want a big family so they can marry of their daughters if they have one to a rich family like mine for example, especially mine. They wanted a marriage contract with me and their youngest child named Ginevra. My father put a stop to these things. Now a days only if the potter in question says yes after going through all fullblown investigation if he has been bewitched or has taken a love-potion only then is the contract legal. By your shocked expression I see that you thought that this world is more civilized then other but that is a lie. There are big problems in this world and it is impossible to take them all away without killing of almost all purebloods. Back to the topic at hand: Hogwarts. Which house do you want to be in?" harry asked and hoped he hadn't got a idiotic person.

"oh I don't really know but I would like to get to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw wouldn't be to bad either. It is the house of the smart but Headmaster Dumbledore went to Gryffindor so it must be the best." Hermione said.

Harry sighed."Gryffindor, a person who runs foolish into a situation without thinking, most despise working with their homework and only think of running around or playing quidditch. I wouldn't like to be there. They would only bother me. I would like to be in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. Slytherin wouldn't be to bad either. And don't come ranting that only the darkest wizards where in Slytherin because traitors came from all houses most of the dark lords came from slytherin but there were also gryffindor or ravenclaw's even hufflepuffs." harry countered before looking at her reaction and to his inner joy he found her wondering and not angry at him.

"I suppose you are right. It is best to make up your own mind without having people forcing their thoughts on you. But why do you even care about me. You are the boy-who-lived, you killed Voldemort. You could have everyone as friend but you seem to like me why?" she asked confused.

Harry smirked."I find you interesting, you are a bright person I think but you seem to love authorities."

"how do you know all this? I never even said it to you." she whispered at him shocked how easily he had figured her our.

Again harry smirked knowing he had that effect on people. With his I.Q it was easy figuring people out. Their clothes, how they held themselves, their facial expression and how they talked all this showed him what kind of person his target was.

"i have that effect on people, I can easily read people by their actions and you are a good example at how people act when people don't like their intelligence. Now why don't you go back to your part of this train while I go to mine so I can put my clothes on, that is if you want to watch please be my guest." harry said smirking and was amused when she got beet red sputtered and ran out.

Soon harry was in his school uniform. Black long robes with the hogwarts logo on them but not yet any houses because they were not yet sorted.

A voice announced that they were now arriving at hogsmeade station and were asked to leave all luggage behind. The students should now gather outside where the first year students were going to be guided to the school.

Outside it was cold but harry having endured in his training far worse weather conditions simply walked around while others complained about the cold.

"First years come hear! Over hear first years" a booming voice yelled over the talk of the students around harry. Harry looked up and saw the biggest man he had ever seen. He had long black hair going to his shoulders and a wild untamed beard. He had also hazelnut eyes. He held a big lantern and was yelling at the first years to come to him.

By his size and apparent strength harry concluded that this man had giant blood inside him. Harry walked to him where he saw that there already were a great group of scared eleven years waiting for the giant to led the way.

Harry saw the unfriendly weasley, hermoine, a malfoy, a boy complaining about losing his toad and some other kids. After everyone was there the half-giant led them to a lake where there were many small boats waiting.

"Everyone, four into one boat and watch out that you don't fall into the water. My name is Rubeus Hagrid. The gamekeeper of hogwarts. Now has everyone found a boat, you got your toad boy ok then lets MOVE!" the now identified hagrid bellowed the last word and as one the boats started to glide over the lake barely disturbing the water.

"everyone duck now" hagrid yelled and they ducked under as a low ledge past over their heads.

"now you will see for the first time in your life hogwarts." hagrid said with great sense of pride, certainly because he was allowed to live and work in the great castle.

Before them they saw a great castle build over a mountain, It had many tower and you could see three tower that were the highest. There seemed to be a great hall in the beginning from where everything was connected. Many soon-to-be students were in awe while harry merely raised an eyebrow. The castle was impressive and also easily defensible. It seemed that the wizards of old still had possessed an common sense.

Something which most wizards these days were lacking.

Once they were over the lake they went up a path of rock before they came to a stair made of rock. Soon they were in the castle itself. Harry saw that this castle was so old that it seemed to have been always here. He felt the wards checking them but he just forced them to drop their scan on him by pushing out chakra. He didn't want to know what they were supposed th get out of him but he didn't give out info to strangers.

At the end of the staircase stood a woman and harry found it amusing how almost every student bowed to her dominance but harry just stood straight and proud knowing she was not in his league when it came to battle, his senses told him so.

"welcome to hogwarts. My name is Minerva McGonagell, vice headmaster of this castle. Now before we go in I have to tell you some rules. First.." harry forced her out of his thoughts after that and simply looked at her. She was dressed in strict green robes. She wore a wizards hat on top of her hair that was held together in a tight and strict knot.

He had heard of her, the woman who was one of the youngest transformation masters ever. Having completed her master at age 19 which was truly extraordinary.

After she had informed them about the rules she left saying she had to prepare everything for hem. After she was gone, the students started talking, harry ignored them all before a loud and arrogant voice called out:

"So it is true, harry Potter has come to hogwarts." a blond boy came forth flanked by two person harry would classify as Neanderthals. The boy had an arrogant and cocky look on his face that harry thought ruined his entire image. He saw that he was typical pureblood. Arrogant rich and cocky while having an hate for everything not pure and magical.

"if you already have to talk to me then use my full name: Lord Harry James Uchiha Kaguya Potter. Did you want something besides pointing out the obvious."harry said without raising his voice, changing his monotone and emotionless tone or even bothering to look at the boy who slowly turned red due to embarrassment and anger.

"Potter, Uchiha or kaguya I don't care but do you know who I am? I am Draco Malfoy, scion to the house of Malfoy and my father is very rich and is a personal friend of the minister of magic himself."malfoy said smugly. Many people were looking at him in jealousy while most others were looking at harry waiting for his response.

"So if you want to come to the financial side, why didn't you say so. Let's see, I have more money then any other person. If I remove my help from the economy, then the world economy will fall apart. I can have you arrested and thrown into Azkaban before you know it. I am a personal friend to the queen. I am known by many of the world to be the most gifted person when it comes to investment. So boy who has more power."

harry said without looking at malfoy or again even raising his voice.

The rest of the students were looking at harry in awe while Weasley was seething with jealousy while Malfoy was seeing red and started drawing his wand but before he could even draw a bit was harry behind him with a kunai at his throat. Shocked gasps escaped the crowd who had only seen harry disappear and reemerge behind Malfoy with a shaped knife at his neck.

Malfoy himself was shaking in fear and was a second away from pissing himself.

"You do not know who your fucking with."harry whispered into his ear. He let malfoy go and looked around and saw to his satisfaction that most fangirls and fanboys (shudder) were shaking in fear.

"we are ready for you now, follow me." most students head whirled to the the left were McGonagell stood, not having noticed any of the previous actions. The students followed her into the great hall a little more subdued then before but they forgot all about malfoy and harry as they marched into the hall and saw all students looking at them. The firstyears looked around the hall and gasped when they saw that they could see the sky. Harry heard Granger telling some students about the great hall.

Harry had not looked around the hall like the rest, he was here for learning and nothing else. He would maybe make some friends who were not total idiots. He felt an attack on his mental shield and was surprised that he had not one or two but three TEACHERS attacking his mind! Harry frowned and let his mental barriers drop for a second before pulling them to his absolute max. He was able to force the invaders to retreat after giving them a real headache that would last for days if not weeks. He looked at the teachers table and checked the magical aura of his attackers and was again surprised that it was Albus Dumbledore, A guy in black and greasy hair and a permanent frown on his face together with a guy who had a purple turban on his head. All were making some faces at the pain their heads were now experiencing. At this harry smirked knowing that the would not try again real soon.

They stopped walking before they reached the head table. Mcgonagell went to the left and exposed that way a old hat sitting on a chair. Harry knew that this was the sorting hat he had read about. After the head had given of a corny song about friendship and the different houses pulled Mcgonagell a list out of her robes and started calling of names. The student called would then go to the chair, sit down and the sorting hat would sort them. After a while they came to his name and he got his back straight when Mcgonagell's voice yelled out:"Harry James Uchiha Kaguya Potter."

At this the students started whispering about the boy-who-lived and as harry walked fourth to the chair did the girls whisper about how cute he looked and how much muscle he had. As harry reached the chair Mcgonagell stopped him.

" please remove these glasses" she said with a stern voice. harry sighed and removed them smriking at Mcgonagell's reaction at seeing his sharingan. She simply gasped and pointed to the chair. Harry took place and the entire hall could see his eyes for the first time. All gasped. Red eyes. Like Voldemort but different. It has tomoes inside it, was what they thought.

Harry smirked before the hat fell upon his head.

"could you lower your mental shield lord Uchiha or I can't sort you." Again all gasped because they didn't know that a eleven years old had shield that not even the sorting hat could penetrate.

Harry did as asked and then the voice came not only in his head but also to those in the hall.

"Wow. How powerful you are. No match for you here. You do not fight as a wizard but as a shinobi. Interesting. Your wand is perfectly made. You are cunning as Salazar and loyal as Helga, Yet you have the courage of Godric but a thirst for knowledge of all kind even more then Rowena had. You really are interesting aren't you Lord Uchiha hm? Those eyes of your are strong far stronger then I had thought and with the rest of your abilities while you be victorious. But were to put you. Ah well it seems you already did know did you. Ok well then RAVENCLAW!" the hat said while shouting the last word out.

The hall was silent before the ravenclaws started yelling about having harry and clapping like their lives depended on it. Hufflepuff clapped too while slytherin clapped politely while most Gryffindor's were giving the ravenclaws dirty looks. Angry that they had taken Potter "from" them.

As harry sat himself at the ravenclaw table he though how interesting this year was turning out to be.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto.

Authors note:(Well, I won't even start or try to think up an apology, I have been busy with life, moved, finished High School, started University,got my own place now... I have just not been paying attention to this story as I wanted it to be a certain length but i never got to the part where I sat down and wrote a lot. From now on my chapters will be smaller around 3-4000 words and I will try to update twice a month at least if I can manage that... I hope. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, please read and review and offer succestions or plot ideas, if they don't fight with my general idea of the story I might add them, just tell me what you think without giving me a total tongue-lashing, please keep in mind that English is my third language but I hope ther arent to many grammar mistakes.)

Harry Potter and the bloodline limits

Chapter: 2 "Wizards are idiots"

Harry had to admit it... Wizards were total idiots. They never thought things through, the lesson were like asking an adult to take move his eyes up and down and the best part was when the students came and asked how he could do such hard and difficult tasks...he was seriously considering transferring to a different school...France, Japan or Germany perhaps. No matter he remembered his first day in Hogwarts he had woken at sunrise and moved to the lake to train and spar. After a few hours of training he had summoned through a few seals and some hand signs exact clones of him that would bleed and take damage and would give the same in return. He had then started to slaughter them one by one through his sharingan, kenjutsu, a little ninjutsu and better plans though saying he outsmarted himself would normally make no sense at all...

After his spar he had decided to train a few ninjutsu on the lake and had started to drown the area in water and had probably killed half of the outer forests inhabitants when he had shot a raiton jutsu accidentallyin the wet and partly drowned forest..but who's counting these days?

When he finished he noticed to his chagrin that probably the entire school was standing at the shore and were staring with him with open mouths and wide shocked eyes. Even the oh so vaunted Dumbledore was standing there wondering what the hell he had been doing. Sighing he sheathed his katana a long sword with a dark green handle and walked to the shore. Not swimming but walking as he was sending chakra to his feet to be able to be on water but that was old news. When he got to the shore he was instantly bombarded with questions from the brats but those were silenced with a single glare, pathetic really. Then Dumbledore stepped up to Harry who was pulling his black kimono back over his bare chest much to the chagrin of the blushing females of Hogwarts.

With twinkling eyes the Headmaster stepped up and looked at Harry then asked in an grandfatherly voice:"My boy where did you learn those things? How did you walk on water and also I have to ask you to please hand over all books and all things you have about this. It is dark magic and it's forbidden to learn those but since you are so young I will forgive you this once but only if you do the above mentioned and never again use the technique's" all that was said in a tone that said you will do what I want because I'm Albus Dumbledore.

Without blinking Harry started to walk through the crowd that immediately moved away to give him room. Growing bored Harry released killing intent that had all one there hands and knees gasping for breath. Slowly Harry turned around and looked with his sharingan spinning at the gasping Dumbledore "Forgive me? It is more I might forgive you fool to even think of demanding things from me you're not on my level Dumbledore. Comparing us would be comparing the distance between the ground and the stars, it is like the ancient story of the monkey and the moon. No matter how close the ape things the is he is still miles away. If you would think I would soil the noble Uchiha Clan by even letting you look at one single scroll then you are mistaken. If you ever try something like that again I will crush you and destroy like the little ant you are and here is a little taste of that power you fool!" With that he held two fingers to the left of his head, whispered the technique's name to himself and swung it down to the right down to his hip. Then a split second later a great wind started tearing open the ground and the trees. When it was open a big tear was shown and a big part of the ground was gone...simply gone" And with that Harry used a flashstep to flash to the castle leaving the school on their knees gaping at the large scar in the ground.

The first lesson was transfiguration...but it was a disappointment as the teacher was far too annoyed with him to even think of being fair to him and he just ignored her as he simply did the tasks with a disappointed sigh. Then he simply placed an illusion on the class and left having better things to do..if there was any homework he would simply get the info from one of his classmates later on through probing their mind.

Wandering through the castle made one thing clear to Harry, that this castle might, might once have been the center of education in the world but the standards must have really slipped if they allowed people to be so slow in their learning and having teachers that would be biased because he didn't get sorted into their house... how pathetic and childish. Yes he knew that he was hardly normal and cherished it. He knew that it was not normal that your first memory was of a man being burnt to death before your eyes by yourself. The first words he remembered hearing were not "I love you" or "I am your father/mother" no it was die and avada kedavra... nice.. happy memory.

But still people didn't think the simply accepted things and where apathetic to things that happened in the world and Harry knew one thing above all Apathy is death...

Shrugging these depressing thoughts out of his mind he turned his focus onto a much more happier topic Christmas. Yes he knew that it was more then a few months until then but you had to book passage early if you wanted to stay in one of New York's finer establishments during the holiday namely the New York Palace. He was really seeing forward to taking his family there his sisters would be so happy and that was all that really mattered.

Turning to the left Harry found himself in front of a large amounts of ghosts that were as it seemed discussing Peeves the one bad ghost of Hogwarts newest misdeed how interesting...but if you are a ghost you would take all the chances of someone wanting something of you right?

"We should throw him out of here! He is an embarrassment to us all I won't stand for it! Yesterday he scared all the first years of hufflepuff and today when I was trying to introduce myself to some of them one girl started crying and the rest ran away! I can't even say hello to the newest members of my old house!" screamed a large priest it seemed ah yes now Harry remembered the fat frier house ghost of hufflepuff.

"Ah it will be back to normal soon enough my friend.. Forgive and forget is what I say." said another ghost, this one seemed to be the ghost of gryffindor it seemed because of the nearly cut of head. No matter it wasn't his concern and with a sigh he turned around and let the dead people talk about another dead guy... how boring well I guess that is their amusement and how surprising it is to see that this peeves has turned to being a pest to others for his amusement... a dead guy would surely need it...

He walked to the dorm of the ravenclaw's and turned towards the door namely a door that askes a riddle to everyone that wants to enter...interesting.

"An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth a life for a life, of what do I speak" asked the door and Harry promptly answered " Revenge" and entered the the common room of House Ravenclaw.

The room was big but not very decorated as every student had his own room to study which Harry was immensely grateful for because he now could study his scrolls in peace without prying eyes. Still he liked the common room. It had a fireplace like all of hogwarts bigger rooms and had quite a few couches and chairs and was decorated in yellow and a light blue.

Shaking his head he walked into his room passing the other first years rooms one by one. Su Li, Terry Boot, Micheal Corner, Padma Patil and Lisa Turpin to name a few before he found his own where he started reading the scrolls about the higher forms of illusions particularly the ones about the sharingan.

A few weeks passed and Harry got settled in. He was doing his homework flawlessly even though the teachers thought his theoretical work seemed to lack a personality as he did the work but didn't leave a real personal style behind which amused Harry to no end as that was his personal style..

He also made sure to check out the castle as much as he could so he knew the layout if something happened and was pleasantly surprised to see that there were numerous pathways the connected many areas of the castle for quick ans easy transfer. That would come in useful.

He even made a few acquaintances, people who weren't stupid and he could tolerate, they didn't seem to have too many flaws or any other stupid problem like the pureblood syndrome as Harry liked to call it privately namely being a bigot to everything not on your level and feeling that the world should bow to them because of name and blood...foolish.

Anyway these people were a funny bunch, Harry would never call them his friends not yet as he had only met a few weeks ago but they were getting there. First on his list was Hermione Granger one of the Gryffindor and the girl he talked to on the train. It seemed she had taken his warning at least partly to heart and wasn't trying to show of her knowledge but was still trying to be the best in everything which annoyed a few students, well their problem. She was still a bit bossy but he could stand her and they had sometimes some fairly interesting debates about the world.

The next person was another girl namely Cho Chang, a fellow Ravenclaw even though that meant nothing to harry and in the same year as him as her parents had only moved her this year so she couldn't start last year even though she had already completed a year of school in a chinese institution but the english wizards were after all fools and didn't accept transfers only newcomers. Idiots...

She was smart and a bit of a cynic which he liked and had quite a cute face not that harry would let that influence his decision to accept her as an associate of sorts.

The next person he liked was a boy named Cedric Diggory a third year Hufflepuff. He seemed kinda bright and was very hardworking and as almost all Hufflepuffs loyal which was something harry respected. He was in his house quidditch team and played the seeker and seemed to have a good head on his shoulders with good morals.

Next were the Patil twins Padma and Parvati. They had surprised Harry as he was walking to dinner by asking him about his eyes and seemingly not being freaked out about them which was a point in their favor. He had started talking to them and was soon sitting in the great hall discussing events with them, he liked them for their exotic ideals and morals and their interest in knowledge and their love for their family and each other.

Last came two Slytherins Daphne Greengrass who seemed to have perfected the cold indifferent look Harry liked to wear on his face and her friend Theodore Nott who seemed to like to keep to his own mostly and had seen death Harry could see it in his eyes. He seemed smart and kind and didn't share the pureblood syndrome like so many of his House and seemed okay.

Of course for all good there had to be bad and sadly there were Draco Malfoy who seemed to like bulling people together with his goons Goyle and Crabbe. And then there was the idiot Ron Weasley who seemed to resent all rich people and other purebloods in Slytherin as they were all dark and of course Harry himself as he was rich and famous everything Ronald seemed to want, well tough luck "mate" you're no Uchiha or Kaguya Harry thought to himself with a mental smirk on his face as he thought about the fool.

The other classes were okay besides History and Potions where the former was taught by a ghost who preached about the Goblin Wars and the latter was the class of Severus Snape the person his parents had warned him about. He had gone to school together with his parents and seemed to have a crush on his mother and they became friends with each other while Harry's father and his friends often made fun of Severus which turned him even more bitter then he already was and even though most of the time James gang started the trouble was Snape no saint as he always returned the favor sometimes sending James or his best friend Sirius Black to the Hospital Wing for weeks. When they grew older and James started to stop the attacks made Snape even more bitter and furious as James got together with Lily and she told Snape after he called her a mudblood because she rejected him that he should go away and leave her alone. So now this former death-eater was teaching Potions where he admittedly was a master. But in this class things didn't work out for people that were not from Slytherin especially Gryffindor. Snape was a biased cruel and bitter man who took points for no reason and had no teaching skills whatsoever. In the first class he insulted Harry as a start then asked him questions no first years should know in his first class and when Harry answered correctly insulted him by saying he cheated somehow and was arrogant like his father for which Harry gave him an intense burst of Killing intent that left Snape feeling like he was having a stroke. After that he just looked at Harry intensely and left him alone.

Soon it was time for Halloween and the entire Castle was covered in Pumpkins and bats and spiderwebs and all other kinds of decorations only magical. Harry didn't really like this day as today marked the day he killed Voldemort and lost his innocents but still he celebrated the fall of the dark lord and his rebirth as an Uchiha/Kaguya.

As he was sitting in the great hall enjoying the feast together with the people he now called his friends and some other acquaintances he felt something was of, first of all a teachers was missing the stuttering defense teacher Quirrel who always was wearing that ridiculous turban. Just as he wondered where he was did he along with the rest of the school her the great doors being throw open and the missing teacher ran in panic on his face and his clothes rattled.

Everyone got quite as he ran into the middle of the hall and screamed" Trolls! Trolls in the dungeons!" and when he noticed that his message was received by the rest of the teachers simply mumbled " Thought you ought to know" and fainted forwards which was something Harry thought quite odd.

Immediately the entire hall was panicking as the students screamed in fear until Dumbledore with a few loud cracks curtsey of his wand got the attention.

" Quite!" he yelled, " No panicking!" As everyone got quite he nodded content and continued " Now, the teachers and I will find these trolls and deal with them. I want the prefects to stand guard at the end of the hall facing the door with the rest of the students behind them, with the trolls out I can't risk you walking to your dorms especially the slytherins as the trolls seem to be in their domain."

And with that he and the teachers moved out of the hall and locked the doors behind them with the prefects forming a ring facing the doors with their wands drawn, fear and determination present on their faces.

The other students behind them started talking amongst themselves harry and his friends included.

"Do you think they will take care of the trolls? " asked Cho with concern and fear on her face.

" With Dumbledore there probably he fought in the last two wars he can deal with them" Hermione answered but harry could see concern in her voice.

" lets just hope this will all be over soon so that we can continue the feast" Theodore said, harry was sure this boy had seen death close as he didn't seem nervous at all...good.

The rest of his friends seemed to be more skeptic about the trolls and how they got in in the first place but that conversation was halted when a great thump made everyone jump and look at the doors that had just been impacted with something.

"They are here right outside these doors" Harry said with mild concern on his face if any.

"What! How? Shouldn't they be in the dungeons?" Screamed Daphne who was now shaking in fear like the most of the school."

"Apparently not" harry answered in his typical monotone while taking of his outer rope leaving him in his Anbu Clothes.

"But why wou..." Padma's words halted as another more powerful crash hit the door and you could see splinters flying left and right with the students backing towards the other end of the hall with the prefects preparing themselves for the inevitable.

Thump! The doors heaved. Thump! Slowly holes appeared in the doors and a few girls started crying with the prefects turning more and more paler. Thump thump thump! And then the doors fell open and massive trolls stormed in armed with big bats made out of wood far bigger then the longest students in hogwarts. Ugly twelve foo high with Grey skin and a ugly stench that was a troll, but now there were five of them all running at the prefects swinging there clubs around preparing to squash the only protection the younger students had.

Still, the prefects as one fired their spells mostly stunner some cutting curses and a dark curse here and there but most of them were absorbed or deflected by the thick hide of these monsters. Only small wounds were inflicted and soon the prefects were trying to dodge and fire which soon turned to running as more and more of them where squatted away like flies with only one troll being taken down.

The others watched only a few firing their own spells but most were simply shivering in fright of what their fate seemed to be. Just as a female prefect stumbled other the broken floor courtesy from one troll and another raised his club to turn her into a fine red paste and the other prefects where screaming her name and she looked at the club falling down upon her did everyone stop.

A thick aura that threatened to bring all to their knees gasping for breath perforated the hall making all look at the source which was standing right in front of the female prefect that just a second before seemed to be the first casualty. The source was no other then Harry himself, back turned to the troll as he stopped the club easily with his right arm, sharingan blazing and spinning and a blue aura surrounding him seemingly coming from his body ( Imagine Samara or jack From Mass effect 2 when the show their biotics) As he slowly looked at the girl he had just saved he then looked with an impassive and emotionless face at the rest of the school before he turned his attention back to the girl giving her a small smile he whispered "It will be alright, I got this." before turning his attention to the rest of the prefects " You are pathetic, forcing me to fight" he simply said before pressing the club away from him and giving the confused troll who didn't get why the little human could stop his club a quick but powerful sidepunch with the back of his hand that had the troll pushed five meters away.

Sighing he turned fully to the trolls and looked at them bored before starting to talk " I'd advise you to leave, now" he said in his deadly cold voice while glaring at them " You have no chance at beating me so don't even try, simply stop" he said giving these beasts one chance to leave.

Alas that was not to be as the troll he had punched roared and starting stamping towards him with every intention to crush the little human who had hurt him when the bigger humans couldn't.

But with a flash Harry was behind the troll smirking slightly as the bone sword that was growing out of his hand was covered in black/blue blood and a long line at the side of the troll was making itself visible before erupting with blood as the troll looked confused at the wound before falling to his knees and then headfirst into the ground landing with a resonating thump.

Ignoring the shocked looks from the school harry just looked at the troll next him while slowly pulling a bit of paper out of his side-bag. Holding the paper in his right he motioned for the troll to get him which the beast of limited intelligence actually got.

With a roar he ran forward dragging his club behind him tearing up the marble floor before lifting it up to crush Harry who simply threw the little paper at the troll which landed on his chest before dodging to the right while ducking to avoid a swing from another troll.

He swirled on his step, threw a quick drawn kunai at the later troll while jumping up and landing a few meter away to make some distance before making a handsign which made the little paper on the trolls chest start to burn up before erupting in an explosion which left the troll with a few missing chunks of flesh and quite extensive burns which made the troll roar and the students gag at the smell of burnt flesh and blood. Harry simply smirked and looked at the troll he had thrown the kunai at, which was now imbedded in his right arm had forced him to drop the club.

Harry looked at the next troll who made the stupid mistake of looking Harry into his eyes. The spinning sharingan was the last thing the beast saw before the world swirled before its eyes and it all got dark for a moment before returning to normal but now something where different his brothers where gone and only the little human was left mocking him with words and gestures.

With a roar the beast dropped its club and started to punch the little human hitting him more then often and breaking his bones and flesh feeling the blood of this being on his hands he started to bash the humans head into the ground again and again.

To the rest of the people in the hall it seemed as the troll in question had shaken its head then looked at the troll with the kunai in its chest and started to beat it to death while Harry smirked from the side-line with the trolls not understanding why one of their own was killing another but before they could interfere Harry had positioned himself between them and the fighting trolls while slowly drawing his long katana from seemingly nowhere with a cold detached look on his face and bloodlust evident in his eyes.

He simply smirked before starting to run towards the badly burned one who for his credit tried to grap him and hit but harry was too fast and while the troll dodged the first slash it could not avoid the cut that came after with severed one legs tendons.

It roared in pain and rage and fell to the ground incapacitated while harry turned to the last troll standing the troll that had just finished killing its brother in arms who now started seeing things clearly and while trolls were stupid even he got it that he had just murdered his own pack-member. Roaring in rage and sorrow he grapped his now dead friends club and flung it at harry who despite the yells from the rest of school to dodge simply held his hand out and catched the thing like it was only a little piece of wood instead of a hundred of kilos heavy club longer then himself.

Ignoring the gasps from his classmates and the befuddled look of the troll poured more chakra into his arm and crushed the club like it was made of glass. He then made a few handsigns before taking a deep breath and yelling out "Katon: Goukakyou no jutsu" while an enormous fireball emerged from his mouth flying towards the troll who was able to snap out of his confusion and dodge to the left while only burning his left leg and arm but the troll did not anticipate the follow-up namely a cry of "Raiton: Byakurai" and from Harry's finger fired a beam of Lighting that burned through the thick hide of the troll into his brain and out of his head into the wall.

Harry just smirked as the troll slumped to the ground, dead and looked at the aftermath of the battle, the hall was in shambles with the marble floor teared apart some of the walls as well while blood and dust lay everywhere on the battlefield. He turned to the last troll the one he had cut at the leg and slowly walked towards him while forming the illusion that everything around him was sucked into a fire that was behind him with the sky on the ceiling turning black with dark clouds and harry's eyes the only glowing thing everywhere.

Trolls might not understand a lot but they knew fear and when they were beaten and the troll only struggled briefly before Harry reached him and simply caught the punch the troll tried to throw before tossing the arm aside and encasing his fist in lightning stabbed the trolls into the head ending the creature's existence.

Silence, Harry preferred it to the loud cheering that followed the deafening silence that followed the massacre Harry had committed. It wasn't even a fair fight... a ninja versus a group of stupid trolls no that wasn't fair.

Instead of cheering or smiling harry simply brushed of the dirt that had gathered on his clothes , sheathed his sword and walked to the female prefect he had saved. She was now looking at him with wide eyes and a hesitant smile on her face with grateful tears spilling from her eyes. Harry simply walked up to her and offered his hand with a small smile.

Slowly she took it and he pulled her up to which she replied to by throwing her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder while mumbling "thank you...thank you so much" over and over again.

Harry who was not used to having girls in his arms sobbing just patted her back while stroking er hair while whispering reassuring nothings into her ear.

The rest of the school just looked on to the more then slightly awkward scene. A seven year sobbing into the arms of a firstie who had just killed four fully grown trolls seemingly without breaking a sweat.

Even though Harry didn't show it, he was beat up. The first hit when he catched the blow intended for the girl now sobbing into his arms was a damn well strong blow that even with the chakra he had pushed into his arm had almost made sure that some of his bones fractured but he couldn't show weakness in front of anyone that would just not be good for him so he bit into the sour apple and acted like it was nothing damn his arm would be sore for a while.

Eventually the girl disentangled herself from him and told him her name " Nymphadora Tonks is my name thank you Harry, thank you how can I ever repay you?"

To which Harry already had a good reply:" By growing stronger so I don't have to save you again my dear" and with these parting words and a small upward twitch of his lip he turned around and walked over to the rest of school who immediately started thanking him but he just shrugged them of and went to his friends who were staring at like he was someone else.

"H-harry how did you do that?" These are trolls and you took them down like nothing!"asked a shell-shocked Cho who simply could not understand how a eleven year old boy could kill a bunch of trolls without trouble...

Harry just looked at her with that annoying blank face and answered "With my hands and my eyes."

Then he simply leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, gathering himself and thinking back to the recent battle, looking for flaws and things to do better next time while the rest of the school didn't know if they should thank him or run away scared of his display of power.

After a few minutes the teacher ran in having heard the commotion from below and fearing the worst had sprinted back but found the trolls killed with the prefects looking battered and hurt with a few moaning in pain on the floor with their friends trying to help them.

"WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" bellowed Dumbledore

"Can't you tell Headmaster? You left the students here, in the hall and while it being the obvious and smart choice of place you absolutely messed up with guards, didn't you?"By now every eye in the hall was once again directed at Harry " Students are students, not some militia or real guards no matter what year they are in or grades they have. Be happy I was here or you would be finding a Hall splattered with blood and intestines right about now" Harry slowly said while walking towards the exit.

Harry could see the teachers opening their mouths to object but he would have none of it,"Do you want to have a discussion here,now while your students are wounded and bleeding out on the floor? Better move fast and get them to the Hospital Wing. I have done my part how about you do your job and protect your students?"

And with these last words, harry passed by them and walked out of the great Hall, to mediate and reflect upon today's events while the Hall once again became a turmoil of activity as students ran to friends who were hurt while the teachers snabbed out of their stupor and ran to help the wounded.

The following days were not good ones for the Headmaster as he got flooded by letters from upset parents and officials, some even threatened him while the school listened to some of the letters that were Howlers. Harry simply walked out when the screaming began, he had better things to do then listen to parents rant while doing nothing else, simply wasting their energy and rage on a letter instead of giving their child the means to protect them or making sure they were alright, pathetic really...

harry was once again the object of interest to both the media and the students and while the latter simply looked at him in awe or thanked him for his actions, took the media his actions to a whole other level, he was the knight in shining armor, he saved the damsel in distress and rumors were circulating that he was involved with her, to Harry it was both amusing and disgusting that they thought he an eleven year old both had the hots for a seventh year he just happened to rescue.. media..

His parents had not been thrilled that he had put himself in danger once again but after the first letter in which his parents asked him why he was doing this and why he hadn't waited for the teachers to help them he simply replied that half the school would have been dead by then but if the thought he shouldn't do things like this they should simply tell him. The next letter was nicer and said it was brave of him and he was a true Gryffindor...

His teachers had mixed responses, while most were simply happy he had acted some where concerned at the matter in which he had acted and how bloody the scene had been but harry had simply shrugged them of. Surprisingly Dumbledore and Snape were both on his side stating that Harry had done what had to be done and he had protected the other children at his own risk in the way he knew best, that seemed to end all discussion.

As for Harry's friends they decided that harry had saved them and that was that, they wouldn't question his methods and in doing so made sure that Harry perceived as his friends for not doubting him or his methods.

The next few weeks passed by without great disruptions except for one occasion where Cho, Nott and Hermione had gotten lost and walked into the forbidden floor and latter on into the door that which hid a Cerberus, a three headed dog who Hermione perceived guarded something as there had been a hatch in the room in which the Cerberus was housed in.

That accident made sure that harry's friends focused most of their energy on finding out what it was guarding and they seemed to have some luck as they figured out that it had to be the item which had been stolen from gringotts as Hermione had been taken there by McGonagell who had emptied a high-security vault which had been broken into a couble days later.

Sadly the group had no idea what the item was but they were positive that they would find out soon.

As for Harry, he helped his friends in their endeavor but kept mostly out of it as his time was divided by school work and studying the ninja technique's of his ancestors which got more and more complex.

All in all it was a quite period of time which Harry and his friends used to its maximum. Although there was one incident which still got harry's blood to boil, he had been doing his usual routine training in his spare time but as he was walking to the common room he overheard a conversation which intrigued him greatly.

"That swine Potter seems to think he is so great, strutting around like he owns the bloody castle and everyone bows to his every wish, I'm sick of it, lets teach him a lesson so he knows who's boss int this school." a agitated male voice said.

"I would not attack Potter directly, you saw what he did to those trolls, we wouldn't stand a chance. How about we go after his little group of followers, there are enough for all of us and they are mostly firsties so why don't we rought them up and maybe have some _fun _with two or three of his little whores? Mix business with pleasure right? Another male voice said filled with rage and lust to which laughter erupted around the room.

They think the could do that to my friends and I wouldn't know or do anything about it, they would even rape some! I'm gonna teach them what Pain means Harry thought to himself.

Feeling out he sought the vibrations of their voices and therr movements and the slimmer of chakra that every person had, just live force nothing to actually do anything, and slowly followed his senses until he stood in front of a door.

Harry kicked the door in, assesed the numbers and punched the first student in the chest breaking a few bones which forced the 6th year Slytherin to fall to the floor gasping for breath while Harry went after the next boy, a fourth year Ravenclaw, who raised his wand but got it punched away and got a follow up punch to the face breaking his jaw and making sure that he would need to get new teeth from Madam Pomfrey.

The next boy, another Slytherin, had already fired away a curse which Harry dodged by rolling to the left while throwing a Kunai at the boys hand which forced him to drop his wand and craddle his punctured hand in horror while harry gained eyecontact with the last boy who looked absolutely terrified at what harry had done.

Immediately the boy slumped to the floor while whimpering and holding his throat, thinking he was being strangled to death.

Harry ignored the boy and walked to the boy with the Kunai lodged through his hand and grapping his kunai, unceremoniously pulled it out all the while ignoring the boy's screams and pleas for mercy.

Taken hold of the boy's throat, harry lifted him and looked him into the eye, casting an illusion that he was being eaten alive by large bird who slowly picked him to death.

Dropping him Harry walked around and made sure all the boys were suffering from various illusions before erasing the identity of their attacker from their minds but leaving a deep fear of him behind so that the would never consider doing anything even remotely against him.

Leaving the room harry smirked, another job well done, yes life was good for the moment.

Soon Christmas break was approaching and Harry was making sure that all preparations for the trip to the states were finished. He and his family would fly from Heathrow to New York were they would spend some time in his villa to celebrate. His family was ecstatic when he first brought it up and agreed almost instantly.

Sadly Harry couldn't take his friends with him as most had plans of their own or had decided to stay in school for the break like Daphne, Theodore or the twins.

Soon School was out for this year and harry was saying goodbye to his friends and promising not to cause any trouble though he doubted there had ever been chance for it in the first place. He even hugged them before leaving which left the rest shocked as Harry absolutely hated people touching him that weren't members of his family.

As Harry walked onto Hogsmeade Platform and entered the train he knew one thing, that this holiday was going to be awesome.


End file.
